


Patience and promises

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Levi may be watching Jean take Eren, but he controls the pace.





	Patience and promises

Eren hisses Jean’s name through his teeth. He blinks his eyes open and peers at Levi through the strands of hair that have worked their way loose from his ponytail. Levi is gorgeous, leaned back against the headboard, watching them with complete captivation. The usual stoic expression in his eyes is gone, hazed over with need and anticipation and Eren’s cock twitches harder for it.

Jean fucks into Eren again, slow at first with a rough snap in his hips at the end. He grinds into Eren, hands splayed over his hips, fingers squeezing around where Eren’s lace between his. Eren’s toes curl into the carpet and he gasps, his heavy breath blowing wisps of hair out of his face.

“Mm, look at him, Eren,” Jean rasps. “Waiting so patiently for us. Letting me treat you before he gets his turn. He’s so-” Eren squeezes his walls around Jean’s cock and Jean cuts off with a cry.

Levi sucks in a sharp breath and palms at his cock through his boxers.

“Beautiful,” Eren finishes for him.

Levi moans, hips rolling to meet the insistent press of his hand.

“Yeah.” Jean slams into Eren hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. “He’s- he’s fucking-” Several words flit through his mind, but none seem fitting enough. Stunning. Breathtaking. Divine. “Ex- _hnng-_  exquisite.”

Eren nods fervently, pushes his hips back to meet Jean’s. Levi frees himself from his boxers and wraps a hand around his cock. Eren is reminded that his own has gone untouched since Jean stretched him open, fingers crooking and scissoring deep in his hole while he knelt at Eren's feet and tongued the tip of his cock.

“Jean,” Eren keens, “touch me.”

Jean shakes his head, nuzzling his face in the crook of Eren’s neck. “We all know if I do your cock will be too sensitive to fuck Levi as hard as he wants you to.” Levi bites his lip and tightens his grasp on his length as he fucks up into it. “And he’s been so good for us,” Jean reminds.

Eren whines, but he can’t deny Jean is right. “Then make me come.” He writhes when Jean pushes into him again.

“I will, love. I promise,” Jean purrs. He locks eyes with Levi and smirks at the mirroring glint he finds in them. “But I’m going to let Levi decide when.”

“How does that-” Eren squirms at the excitement he catches on Levi’s face. “How does that work?”

“I’m gonna match his pace.” Jean eases back into Eren as Levi tilts his head, hand slowing to a stop. “I’ll only move as fast as he does.”

The smallest hint of a smile tugs on Levi’s lips as Jean simply stands, buried in their boyfriend, watching his every movement. Jean is pulsing in Eren, aching to get off as much as he is, but the flush painting it’s way over Levi’s neck and chest is enticing enough to hold off a little longer.

Levi gives an experimental stroke down his shaft, watching Jean’s hips pull back in time with his movement. Levi squeezes, brings his hand back up and heat pools low in his belly when Jean thrusts slow. Levi swirls his fingers around his tip, spreads precome. The shudder that rips through Eren’s frame and the shaky undulating of his hips tells Levi that Jean is grinding into him in rhythm with Levi's fingers.

He gets another few gradual tugs in before Eren is frantic, legs shaking hard enough for Jean to move a hand from his hip to place an arm over his chest to keep him upright. “Levi,” Eren gasps. “Levi, please, please let me-” He muffles out something between a sob and a groan and Levi’s resolve cracks.

As much as Levi likes to tease Eren, give him a taste of his own medicine, he can’t deny him very long.

Levi nods, shaky but reassuring. He looks at Jean and plants his feet firmly against the mattress and truly begins to move. Jean’s stunned by the show at first; the powerful movements of his hips, the sheen of sweat on his brow, the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Fuck, he can almost _feel_ Levi thrusting behind him.

It isn’t until Eren reaches back to fist a hand in his hair and growls, “Jean,” that Jean remembers his promise. He fucks Eren hard, moves along with Levi, with the squeak of their mattress, with Eren’s loud cries.

Levi doesn’t know what to look at, Eren’s lust drowned eyes or Jean’s piercing gaze. He settles for closing his eyes and listening to the way they lose themselves. To Levi, that’s the best part.

Levi hears Jean grit out his name, then Eren does the same and that’s all it takes for him to find his release.

Levi blinks his eyes open at the perfect moment. Eren’s turned his head and is whimpering into Jean’s mouth as he shoots over his stomach. It’s only once Eren is boneless and nearly dead weighted that Jean allows himself to come, grunting hard against Eren’s shoulder for a moment before his breathing evens out.

Jean walks them to the bed and lets Eren slump forward.

Levi looks up from cleaning himself off. “I just washed the bedding, too.”

Eren pokes his head up to fix him with a smirk. “If I promise to wash them later, will you fuck Jean while I fuck you?”

Levi looks at Jean, enamored with the feral grin he finds on his face. “I suppose that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
